Thrust and efficiency of gas turbine engines can be improved by increasing rotor inlet temperatures from combustion. This can result in downstream gas path components, such as airfoils and outer air seals for example, encountering temperatures that may exceed the component's base metal melting point. Consequently, these components can experience damage modes such as oxidation, erosion, creep, melting, and thermal-mechanical fatigue.
To protect against this type of potential damage, internal geometries of these components are designed with features that promote convective heat transfer augmentation with coolant air from a compressor. One example of such a heat transfer augmentation technology is a pin-fin or pedestal array. These structures have round or race-track shapes that increase the wetted surface area and turbulate the flow for heat transfer.